When Your Dreams Come True
by Aerohead
Summary: Sequel to OibLTibS In their sophomore year at Shiz, the group not only has to deal with the political struggles between Dorothy, Ozma, and Glinda, but also the racial struggles at school.
1. Back Again

Title: When Your Dreams Come True  
  
Author: Aerohead  
  
Email: in my profile  
  
Website: In my profile  
  
Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.

Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.  
  
Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)  
  
Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.  
  
Author's Notes: To everyone who reviewed _One if by Land, Two if by Sky_ and _Entertaining Destiny_, this is dedicated to all of you! Also, this story will introduce new characters, including some Animals besides Kade. Also, I do not call myself an Ozian expert as I've only read _Wicked_ and _The Wizard of Oz_, but from my _Annotated Wizard of Oz_, I have some ideas as to how I'm going to intermingle the books with this. Please tell me if you like it or if I should scrap it. Just...don't tell me when I'm on chapter twelve. ; Also Destin and Noelani have since graduated (since in the book I believe it was a three-year Institution, I could be wrong, but I don't think I am.) And sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wrote it while doing the dreaded Chemistry, and then trying to figure out how to use the digital camera. Heh.

Chapter One: Back Again

The sun was high over Shiz University, welcoming its students back into its hallowed halls. The crowded University Station seemed to convulse as freshmen took claim on wealthier upperclassmen, hoping to get shown around by one of their contemporaries and to be welcomed into the fold.

The small café at University Station was similarly packed, and most underclassmen were looking for a table to drape on. The train from Munchkinland had yet to arrive, and a small group of sophomores were stuck waiting. Nissa, who had come with the Winkies, was staring at the ceiling, while Fabala played with a straw. Sheika leaned back, trying to see the Clock, but it was no use.

"The train's later than it was at half-term." Aran said. Fabala looked up at him, painted blue eyes looking him over suspiciously.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I saw a freshman who looked rather adorable, and..." He was cut off by a rather hard slap on his wrist. He groaned in pain, and pulled Fabala closer, kissing her lightly. "I was kidding." He whispered into her ear.

She harrumphed. "You better have been." She warned, but leaned her head subconsciously on him shoulder. It had taken a lot of 'coaxing' on Nissa's part over the summer break for Fabala to feel this comfortable in public with Aran, but her 'mentoring' seemed to have helped some. She smiled from behind her teacup, watching the pair.

The distant sound of a train's whistle loomed ever closer, and soon it screeched to a halt, moments before the dark emerald and blue train did the same. Steam billowed out of its smoke-stack, and as soon as the tik-tok doors opened, a rush of Munchkin and southern Gillikin college students rushed out. The two they were waiting for were easy to spot.

The first was slightly taller than the other Munchkins, though shorter than the Gillikins. Wearing a dark blue dress and normal Munchkinlander traditional garb, she was a rather homely girl, and was slightly pudgy. Behind her stood a tall Animal – a Red Panda – who was looking around the heads of the other students excitedly. The sun stained the glasses he wore as he looked for his compatriots, but quickly found them, and pulled the girl over with him.

"Hey there, guys! I guess it's just us this year, huh?" Asked Kade, sitting down in an empty chair, tail swishing eagerly. "And guess what! I've seen the new Animal freshers!" He leaned in, and Nissa followed suit. Fabala picked her head up, eyebrows furrowed, and cocked her head to the side, the sign that she was listening. Riley sat down and waited, while Sheika and Aran stayed decidedly ignorant. Kade grinned. "One's a Fishing Cat, a female. Her name's...Nabila." He nodded to himself. "Nabila Something-or-Other...I'm not great with last names." He laughed, as if they didn't already know this. Fabala shook her head good-naturedly.

"And the other one?" she asked.

Kade brightened considerably. "_His_ name's Milos Taliesin, he's a Maned Wolf from Traum."

"Of course, you can not remember the female, but you remember everything about the male." Sheika commented. Kade turned to his roommate, feigning surprise.

"Why, Master Sheika was that wit trying to push its way to the surface?" he teased. He leant back, scratching an ear lazily. "So, what do you guys think of having to switch rooms this year? Ridiculous if you ask me."

Aran shrugged. "With Destin and Noelani gone, I don't have a roommate; I'd rather have you guys than a crowd of Fresh...men." He caught himself from mimicking the Red Panda's effeminate system of talking, and blushed at the curious look he received from the Animal.

"Well, I guess we should get to Crage Hall..." Riley said with a sigh. The girls weren't being switched up, at least not them, because there hadn't been many junior girls the year before.

Kissing Aran lightly and ignoring the comment muttered by Kade, Fabala got up and pulled on Nissa's pinkish purple top. "All right, all right, I'm coming!" She sighed dramatically, before following Fabala and Riley towards Crage Hall.

Fabala turned. "We'll meet you all later then? At Diggs' old pub, does that sound good?" she asked. When she was graced with a nod from each of the boys, she turned and started walking away.

"And bring any freshmen you're rooming with!" Nissa called.

"They are trying to make us go slowly insane." Fabala grumbled as she walked into the dormitory. One more bed had been stuffed into the already crammed but familiar room, and the improbability of sharing a room with another person was becoming more and more apparent.

"If there are four freshmen, why doesn't Miss Greyling have them all room together?" Riley asked, sitting down on her bed.

Fabala rolled her eyes. "Because she trusts Nissa and me, and because this new girl wants to study sorcery." She replied, throwing herself into the bed farthest from the rickety window. Her shirt rolled up slightly, revealing the dark brown skin and blue diamond pattern that traced its way down her navel. She tugged her shirt down and sat up, putting her chin on the heel of her hand as she thought. "At least with a third sorcery companion, we can have a good Witch of the North, and good Witch of the East, and me." She said, ducking away from Nissa's thrown pillow. "It's true, isn't it?" she demanded.

"You're a good witch, too." Nissa said.

"Yes, and after you turned Diggs into a frog, we all know that you are a bad witch...can't even read a spell properly." She teased. They quieted, and all three let out a collective sigh, before a knock on the door jarred them out of their revere.

"Come in!" Nissa called, not bothering to get up. The door opened quietly, and a their new roommate entered.

Wearing a light blue skirt and a faded red blouse, she held her suitcase to her chest nervously, large gray eyes dancing around the room. She was small, even for an Animal, and her fur, the same color as her eyes, seemed lighter than anything any of them had ever seen. Granted, they had never seen a Cat before.

Fabala sent her an evaluating look, before nodding to the bed between her own and Riley's. "You should sleep there; you don't want to get that fur wet."

"Just like you don't want to get that skin wet." Nissa jibed. Fabala made a face, but watched as the Cat moved to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you." She whispered. They were silent for a few moments, before Riley smiled at her, almost sweetly.

"We met on the train, I think. We're friends with that Red Panda, Kade Ohanko?"

"Oh...yes." The Animal kept her eyes trained on the ground. "But I'm sorry; I don't recall your name."

"RileySue Malkin, of Bright Lettins, but most people call me Riley." She said.

The Animal looked over. "Yes...I thought you were a Munchkin."

"Was it the height or the blue?" She asked.

The Cat shrugged. "I think it was a mixture of both." She said, her voice now slightly lighter. She was starting to relax, and she suddenly remembered exactly why she was there. "Oh, but which one of you three are the sorcery students?" She looked around at the three sophomores.

Nissa cleared her throat. "That would be us, Fabi and I." She said, motioning to Fabala, who was still lounging on her bed.

"And you are...?" The Cat asked.

Nissa sent the Animal her best welcoming smile. "I'm Nissa Upland, of Neverdale and the Emerald City."

"What a long and dreary title." Fabala said flatly.

Nissa smiled, blue eyes twinkling. "Yours is longer." She said. "I had to listen to it all summer."

The Cat turned to her. "What's your name?"

Fabala closed her eyes, as if trying to remember it, before opening them. "I am Fabala Thropp, granddaughter of the last male governor of Munchkinland, and daughter of Fiyero Tigalaar, Prince of the Arjiki tribe of the Vinkus. I'm also Nissa's half-sister."

"I told you it was longer!" Nissa stage-whispered to the Cat, who giggled self-consciously, her tail twitching.

"So, who are you?" Fabala asked, eyeing the Animal.

"Oh...I don't have a title like you two, but I'm Nabila Sameh, of Linster." She said.

"Well, Miss Sameh, welcome to Shiz." said Fabala earnestly. "I hope we fulfill all of your greatest joys here." The last part was an obvious joke, and Nissa rolled her eyes.

"You must get used to Fabala, she wouldn't know humor if it bit her."

"Sweet Oz, you're such a child Nissa. Sometimes I forget that I'm the younger one." Fabala threw the pillow back at Nissa.

Nabila smiled sweetly, before shaking her head. She wondered if all Shiz students were like her new roommates.


	2. A Wolf Among Men

Title: When Your Dreams Come True  
  
Author: Aerohead  
  
Email: in my profile  
  
Website: In my profile  
  
Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.

Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.  
  
Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)  
  
Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.  
  
Author's Notes: I have a forum to discuss my stories and your own and such that's now up. The link is in my profile, so if anyone is interested in joining it to help me with plot points or to talk with one another about this...thing...then come by and join. I just thought it would be more interactive than the review stuff up here, and I really don't want to make a C2 community. And a big thanks to Fabala2 for her beautiful picture of Nissa! Oh, and Rachel bought herself a stuffed Red Panda and named it Kade. Just thought everyone should know. Hehe. Short chapter ahoy!

Chapter Two: A Wolf Among Men

When the train had stopped, Milos stepped off uncertainly. He stood on the platform for a long moment, looking lost in the sea of humanity. Taking a fortifying breath, he started down the platform, following the crowd's movement towards the large, forbidden-looking building up ahead. Swallowing around the lump forming in his throat, he pushed strands of light brown fur out of his eyes, before darting onto the quiet grounds of Shiz University.

He hadn't imagined it would be this quiet. His ears swiveled around, trying to catch any slight sound. He stood perfectly still, holding his breath and tensing his muscles, waiting for whatever prank the older students were lying in wait to pull on unsuspecting freshmen.

Milos jumped a foot, landing on his back ungracefully, as the clock tower struck five o'clock. He heard chuckling from behind, and turned as he stood up to see an old Gazelle coming toward him.

"There hasn't been any predators allowed on school grounds since I came here as a student." He said. Milos winced as he tried his tail to make sure he hadn't broken it, before looking up at the Gazelle and trying to straighten himself.

"I wouldn't doubt it, sir. I'm the first in my family to come here."

"I'm sure you are, Pup." The Gazelle said, starting to walk away. He stopped, picking up Milos' bag, and handed it to the Wolf. "You don't want to loose your things on your first day, do you?" He asked slyly, before disappearing into Ozma Towers.

Milos shook. "Oh...if he wasn't a teacher, I'd...I'd..." that the threat was hollow didn't seem to matter much to him, as he shredded a piece of loose paper to prove his point.

His ears flicked around to a sound behind him. Feet, not just one pair, but two, perhaps more. He pressed down his clothing with his hands to make himself look more presentable, before turning behind him, where the sound was coming from.

"...and he never tells me exactly what they mean. I know the diamonds mean power, right?"

"No, it's just a tribal design. We have the circles, they have the diamonds, and the Yunamata have squares within squares. It's all very easy to understand." The voices seemed to belong to two young men, and Milos prepared his mind and body language.

The two talking companions rounded a corner, and Milos nearly let out a bark of delight; it appeared to be a young Winkie and his servant. The Winkie was slightly taller than his Quadling companion, and wore the simple garb of a Lurlinist priest. His shaggy hair fell into his eyes, and he seemed rather..._amused?_ Milos shook his head. If a Quadling servant was trying to hold a conversation with _him_, he'd have thrown a fit.

The two reached Milos, and the Quadling nodded. "It looks like the Wolf Kade was telling us about." He said to the Winkie.

Milos turned to the Winkie. "You know Kade?"

He nodded. "He was my roommate last year. We heard you and he got to know each other on the train ride."

Milos rubbed the back of his neck with a paw. "Well, we talked. I wouldn't call it 'getting to know each other', really."

The Quadling rolled his eyes. "Of course, Kade has a habit of over-exaggerating things."

Milos' look turned fierce. "Was I talking to you?" he demanded. The Quadling's face became grave, and he came up to Milos. Eye-to-eye, they were about the same height, though Milos was slightly taller.

"One thing you should know, sir, is that I am not a slave, and I never have been, and I am also a student and a year older than you." He said. There was no malice in his voice; instead, he sounded tired, almost as if he had explained himself one too many times.

"Aran..." said the Winkie, before continuing in a language Milos had never heard before. The boy in front of Milos turned, brown eyes closed, and nodded once.

"I know, Sheika." He said, before turning back to Milos. "I'm Aran Naeva, a sophomore." He said, putting out a hand for Milos to shake.

"Milos Taliesin, a freshmen." He said, taking the hand cautiously. He turned to Sheika, his tail between his legs. "And I'm...sorry I jumped to conclusions?"

Sheika nodded, walking past Aran and putting out his own hand. "I'm Sheika Melarose, also a sophomore." He says.

"And I'm guessing a Theology major?" Milos asked. Blue eyes looked him over.

"No, agriculture." Said Sheika, stepping away. Milos groaned, banging his head with the heel of his paw.

"I'm sorry, it's just with the outfit and the..."

"Most people jump to that conclusion. But please, don't jump to any more, especially with the female members of our small group, because you will be hurt, badly." Sheik said, before looking at the piece of paper he had received. "Do you know where you are staying?" he asked.

"Uh...Briscoe Hall?" said Milos. Sheika and Aran exchanged glances, before Aran nodded.

"We'll show you where to go."


	3. The Pub

Title: When Your Dreams Come True  
  
Author: Aerohead  
  
Email: in my profile  
  
Website: In my profile  
  
Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.  
Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.  
  
Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)  
  
Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.  
  
Author's Notes: Four day weekend coming up, so hopefully, I'll be able to write more. And, I'm slightly frazzled because I took PSATs today, and have been stressing about them since I started this thing. I went to my writing notebook that I usually take notes for all the stories I write, fan fiction or otherwise, and realized that besides the summary, I have nothing for this story. So, if you'd like to help me with some plot-point ideas, please pop over to my forum and leave me an idea or three. Thanks in advance!  
  
Chapter Three: The Pub  
  
Seven o'clock found the pub formerly called 'Nameless' a palpable throng of students and faculty members all wanting to be served by Renata, the young woman who had taken the pub over when Diggs mysteriously 'vanished'.   
Fabala pushed through the crowd, at the head of the group of girls. She was little more than through the door, when her name was called out. She turned quickly, and started moving toward the sound of the voice, edging along the side of the crowd.  
"You could take an eye out with that thing!" Nissa yelled, before grabbing Fabala's arm, trying to follow the girl as best she could. Riley grabbed onto her in turn, and Nabila took up the rear, staring wide-eyed at the upperclassmen as she passed them, her tail flicking slightly.  
The crowd dissipated enough for the group to safely get their bearings near the rear of the small diner. The boys were sitting at a smallish table about ten feet away, with a lethargic Wolf who was playing with a spoon absently.  
"They're over here." Fabala said blandly, before going over to the boys and sitting down. She motioned to Nabila, who moved to sit down next to her. "This is Nabila Sameh; she'll be taking Sorcery with Nissa and me." She explained.

"Hello," said Nabila shyly, giving Milos a quick, pointed glance. When the Wolf kept his eyes firmly on the spoon, she nodded to herself in satisfaction.

Nissa sat down on the other side, one blond eyebrow raised and a smirk set in place. "So...is this the other new Animal freshmen?" She asked casually, leaning over and giving Kade a look.

Fabala leaned over Nabila's chair casually, stretching her arm out. She hit Nissa lightly on the shoulder. "Ow, hey, that hurt!" The small blonde pouted; Fabala just gave her a stormy look.

"No more match-maker for you; you promised before we even got to school." She reminded the other girl, who let out a huff and slumped in her chair, her pout becoming more apparent.

The bickering had piqued Milos' interest, however, and his ears perked up somewhat. His eyes lifted cautiously from the spoon in between his paws, and he looked between the two girls. "Do you two always act like this?" he asked.

Kade snickered. "It's better than at the beginning of last year when they hated each other; I was paired with them for History. And I repeat what I said after our term research paper girls; never again." He smiled in their direction to see he was teasing, before closing his eyes and leaning back, his tail flailing. "And yes, this is the Wolf I told you about." He said, waving a black paw in the general direction of Milos. He would have looked nonchalant if it hadn't been for the tell-tale twitching of his tail.

Riley rolled her eyes as she sat down at the head of the table, looking around. "Where's help when you need it?" she asked. "If you guys wanted food, I could have made you food."

Aran shrugged. "We wanted to go out, so we didn't have to sneak around."

"Sneak...around...?" Nabila asked. Fabala nodded, still giving Nissa a pointed look.

"Yes; usually so we can study, we commandeer the Briscoe Hall library, and Riley brings food." She explained, before running a hand through her hair. Frowning, she started to undo her braid and redo it, making sure it was perfect.

"Remember _our_ conversation about you being obsessive about your hair?" Aran teased lightly. Kade's chair went slamming to the ground.

"Oh, Lurline, I do! Please don't make me relive that day again!" He said dramatically. Aran cleared his throat, going slightly pink in the ears, while Fabala finished her hair, pointedly ignoring him.

"We didn't do anything." She said calmly, though her skin was becoming redder by the minute. Milos looked around, and decided to take it unto himself to break the tension. However, he wasn't exactly sure how he could.

He looked around the table, before spotting Nissa, and taking a good look at her. She looked somewhat familiar. "You're Nissa Upland, aren't you?" He asked suddenly.

Nissa brightened considerably, and she sent the freshman a flattered smile. "Why, yes, yes I am."

Milos nodded, trying to hold a conversation. "Uh, I thought so; you look like your mother. I...so...what's your major? You declare a major this year, right?" He added hastily.

Nissa frowned. "Well, I...I declared my major last year, actually. My soul purpose for attending Shiz was to take Sorcery, as my mother did." She said. She sent a quick, gentle smile toward Fabala. "My sister and I are both in that class."

Fabala rubbed her temples. "You shouldn't have said that." She said, shaking her head.

Nissa looked confused, as did Milos. "Why not?" she asked.

"You two are sisters? I thought...and you're so..."  
"What, you thought Glinda the Good only had a daughter and a step-son, and I'm so much darker than she is?" Fabala asked, blue eyes trained on Milos.

"Well...yes." Milos admitted.

Nissa and Fabala shared a quick glance. Finally, Nissa let out a breath. "Well, Fabala and I are half-sisters, actually."

"Yes, the same father, different mother, you know the drill." Kade said, breaking in.

Milos' eyes narrowed. "But you're father is that dead Winkie prince, right?" He asked. Nissa nodded once. "How can she be his daughter, too? The only other woman he was with is dead, right?"

Fabala winced. "Can't you put it a little more delicately than 'the woman he was with'?" She asked.

Milos' mouth hung open, and he just stared at her for a few minutes. "I don't believe it."

Fabala closed her eyes. "Good, then you won't tell anyone else. Thank Oz that's over and done with. Now," she turned to Kade. "Are you taking Life Sciences with me?" she asked.

Nissa looked appalled. "You're taking Life Sciences? I thought you were keeping up with Sorcery!"

Fabala smiled wanly. "I'm doing a double major." She said. "So, are you?"  
Kade nodded. "Absolutely, I wouldn't give up the chance to have Professor Timin again. His assignments are ludicrous, but you've got to love that old Gazelle."

"Professor Timin's the name of the Gazelle that teaches here?" Milos asked.

"Yes," said Sheika, "why?"

Milos rubbed the heel of his paw into his forehead. "He's also the Briscoe Hall headmaster." The Wolf's head landed on the table, and he let out a feeble groan.

"I can't believe I was muttering threats to him." He said. Nissa sighed, not really paying attention. She looked up at the window – or what she could see of it from the crowd – and seemed to be thinking.

"Dorothy's making some pronouncement tomorrow." She said.

Fabala looked up. "About what?" she asked nervously. Nissa shrugged.

"I think it will be out how to turn Diggs back into a human, or some rot like that." She said, mildly sarcastic.

Fabala slouched in her chair. "I think that woman should make a public apology for everything she's put my family through. And do you know that even with Diggs gone, the Gale Force is still running rampant, and she's not taking any blame for their behavior, even though it is the _Gale_ Force, led by Dorothy _Gale_." She rolled her eyes.

"The Gale Force was named that at the beginning of the Reconstruction Era, before Dorothy was probably born!" Nissa pointed out.

Aran rubbed his eyes. "Not again." He muttered to himself.

"My point is that she had control over them when her _house_ landed on my _aunt_!" Fabala hissed, standing up and leaning over Nabila to Nissa.

"Well, _my_ point is that that occurrence was nearly eighteen years ago. Let. It. Go!" Nissa said, standing up also.

"That...woman, for lack of a better word in mixed company, is a menace to society!"

"And how do you mean?" Nissa's voice softened in confusion, and she looked up at Fabala's face briefly.

Fabala threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Why do you think the Animals are still disappearing, why Quadlings are still slaves, or why Winkies get condescending looks whenever they enter a Gillikin community? It's because of her! You may not believe me, but she is ruining our country. She says she's friends with the Lion, but I have never met him, and I have been to the Palace twice; I've met the Tinman and for Oz's sake, Nissa, our father _is_ the Scarecrow! Where's the fourth member of the nefarious party I ask you? _He's not allowed into the Emerald City_, that's what!" Fabala let out a sigh, shaking.

"Are you done?" Nissa asked.

"Yes, for now." Fabala said.

"Well then; I know your feelings toward Dorothy, Fabala, but she and I grew up together. And she and Ozma are friends; Ozma wouldn't let anything bad happen in Oz, she's our princess!"  
"Yes, she's the princess, but technically so are you and I; she has no more power in politics than we do, and her title is just that. And as for Dorothy and Ozma being friends – maybe they were once, but they aren't anymore. Ozma told us herself that they were no longer on speaking terms..."

"But that was nearly a year ago! Things could have changed for the better."

"And they could have changed for the worse, how are we to know?"

Nissa sank down into her chair. "I don't see why we have to fight about politics, it's not our business."

"Not our business?" Fabala repeated. She looked like she was about to burst; her breathing was ragged, and she looked positively livid. "The politics of today will be the mess we have to fix tomorrow! You're mother is a public figurehead; people look up to her for advice and an understanding of how to better society." Fabala shook her head, scraping her chair away from the table. "I'll see you back in our dormitory." She said, before pushing the chair in neatly and walking away from the table, shoulders sagging and chest heaving.


	4. Controversy

Title: When Your Dreams Come True  
  
Author: Aerohead  
  
Email: in my profile  
  
Website: In my profile  
  
Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.  
Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.  
  
Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)  
  
Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.  
  
Author's Notes: I bought "The Best of B'way: Broadway, the American Musical", the soundtrack to the PBS show on next Tuesday. I'm listening to it right now, and I'm so glad it has "Defying Gravity" as the very last song on it, but I'm only on "Memory" right now; yay Betty Buckley! I'm making "Women who Rock" icons of all my B'way idols. The first one has Bernadette Peters, Kristen Chenoweth, Idina Menzel, and Eden Espinosa, and the second one has Carol Burnett, Heather Headley, Mary Martin, and Marissa Janet Winokur. If anyone wants to see one, just ask me. Okay, right...story...  
  
Chapter Four: Controversy  
  
"There have been many controversies over whether or not there can be a differentiation between Life and simply life. This is not the same as the tired old argument of whether Animals are merely smarter animals; however they do have close connections. If someone could figure out whether or not Animals have Life or merely life, we could make not only medical breakthroughs, but also moral breakthroughs as well.  
"For example, is it morally wrong to sell an Animal to a farm and make it into, say a work Horse, when they are able recite Shakespeare at the drop of a coin? Or is morally right to regular cock the rule of the roost, when it is scientifically proven that a Cock is smarter. Stop giggling, you're sophomores, you should be able to the vernacular for a rooster, don't you think?  
"Your assignment for this semester is to look up the different creation myths of our fair country, from the _Oziad_ to Unionist writings to even the translated Kumbric and pfaith texts. You must write a clear and concise essay either talking about the absence of Life and life, or the ways in which it appears in our modern society.  
"Now, get to work young ladies; gentlemen, get to work." Professor Timin was in his element as he plowed through the assignment and his introductory speech for it. It was not an unusual Life Sciences activity, to look up the reasoning behind Life and life, however, assignments from previous teachers usually asked students to look up what the teacher thought, not have opinions of their own. A few of the seniors muttered amongst themselves as they set out to do the work, while the sophomores, now used to the Gazelle's tactics, easily moved into the task.  
Fabala picked up a copy of the _Oziad_, and walked back to her desk near the back of the room. Setting it down, she pulled out some paper to take notes on, along with a pfenix quill. She put the quill to her lips in thought, before dipping it into the inkwell, and scratching her name across the top of her paper. She opened the book, skimming through it.

"Hey, can I look on with you? There aren't any more copies of the _Oziad_ left." Fabala looked up to where Kade was playing with his glasses nervously. None of the group had really spoken to one another since Fabala had walked out of the pub, and Kade had heard how Sorcery had gone earlier that day; it was apparent he didn't want to start a conflict.

Fabala sent him a small, nearly relieved smile, and nodded. Kade sat down next to her, and pulled the book between them. He opened his bag, pulling out a piece of paper and a quill. He looked around the desk, before noticing the inkwell. "Faeba, may I borrow the ink as well?" He asked.

She pushed it next to the book between them as she flipped through pages to find something worth merit. She skimmed the page with the feather of her quill, before it came to rest of a passage that looked promising. "Here's something." She said, pushing the book sideways so Kade could read it, too. "_Although Lurline has never returned, her companions would oftentimes come down to the small dwelling of her Animals, whom she taught to speak and to learn as well as the failed human race, hoping for a better outcome.'_ That's a rough translation, of course. This is an old copy of the book, so I'm not sure if that's exactly what it says or not."

Kade nodded, writing down the information he needed. They worked in an amiable silence for the rest of the period, occasionally fighting over which page to read, but soon the toll chimed for them to leave. Fabala started to clean the ink off of her quill while Kade brought the book back to Professor Timin's desk, before coming back and stoppering the inkwell.

"Can I walk you back to your dorm?" Kade asked. Fabala looked up, perplexed.

"What?" she asked faintly.

Kade's tail twitched. "Can I walk you back to your room?" he repeated. "But, if you have another class or you're meeting Aran, I'd understand, I just..." Fabala put a hand on the paw still holding the inkwell.

"Of course you can, Kade. But what's wrong?" He cleared his throat, leaning closer.

"Can I tell you while we walk?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. Fabala finished packing away her things, before moving over toward Kade, who stood on the edge of the room, waiting for her. When she reached him, they started out of Three Queens and into the slightly brisk afternoon light.

Fabala slung her bag around her shoulder casually, watching Kade for any signs that he wanted her to start talking first. The Red Panda held his bag to his chest as he looked up at the overcast sky. He picked up one paw to rub his nose lightly, before he looked down to the grass.

"So..." he started. Fabala remained silent. When he looked over at her, she looked up at the darkening sky.

"It looks like rain." She said flatly. He frowned.

"Do you want to walk faster? We could always..."

"I'm fine, just talk; what's wrong?" she looked down towards him. He seemed slightly distraught, but he nodded and wrestled up some courage.

"Itskindofaboutmilosbutnotreallyletsjustdropit...." He said, head bent.

"Can you repeat that?" Fabala asked.

"Do I have to?" Kade whined. She nodded.

"And say it slower, please." She said, not unkindly.

Kade let out a suffering sigh. "It's kind of about Milos but not really, let's just drop it..." He winced.

Fabala thought for a moment, before her eyes widened in shock. "You like him!" She said, mouth hanging open.

Kade grabbed his tail, and started to play with it, while keeping his bag under one arm. "Kind of..." His black eyes fell on Fabala. "I mean he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes, but he's a sweet kid; you know, his heart's in the right place, his mouth just needs to catch up with it." Shyness gone, he grabbed Fabala's shoulder excitedly. "And he's from _Gillikin_! I've never met an Animal from Gillikin before!" The air shifted, becoming colder. Instinctively, Kade pushed a paw through his fur as he looked up at the sky. "Hope no houses are coming." He muttered to himself. Then he looked at Fabala, and stepped farther away from her. When she frowned at him, he shrugged. "Well, the last house fell on a Thropp, didn't it?"

"And you think Milos is the only one who needs to keep his mouth shut?" Fabala asked.

Kade gave her a dirty look as it started to sprinkle. He looked over at Fabala, who didn't seem to upset, and continued at their leisurely pace. They reached Crage Hall in a few moments, and Fabala slipped through the door quickly, checking her arms to make sure nothing looked too terrible. When she was satisfied that she only had a few deep red marks on her skin, she motioned Kade to follow her up the stairs.

"Fabi?" came Nissa's voice, she sounded rather confused. Fabala let out a small groan.

"What." It wasn't a question, and Nissa knew it, because she came down the stairs. She looked worried, so Fabala let her drag her along.

"There's writing on our door, I don't know what it means." She said. When they reached the door, Fabala read the words written in bright green paint.

_Alas! For impropriety,_

_The guillotine of piety._

_To remedy society_

_Indulge not to satiety_

_In mirth and shameless gaiety_

_Choose sobering sobriety._

_Behave as if the deity_

_Approaches in its mystery_

_And greet it with sonority_

_Let you especial history_

_Be built upon sorority_

_Whose Virtues do exemplify_

_And Social Good do exemplify_

"Well, what does it mean?" Nissa asked, watching Fabala's face carefully.

"It's a Quell, but it's missing the last line." Fabala said, now looking at Kade. "Go to your dormitories and see if anything like this is written on your door or Milos' door."

"Right." Said Kade, taking off. Nissa looked at Fabala.

"Well? I know you know what it means; please, tell me?" Nissa begged softly.

"Animals should be seen and not heard." Fabala said finally.

Nissa stepped back, scandalized. "What?"

Fabala closed her eyes. "That's the end of the Quell; _Animals should be seen and not heard_." She shook her head. "This idiocy should have ended years ago; now do you believe me?"

Nissa swallowed. "I don't believe Dorothy has anything to do with this, how could she?"

Fabala turned, starting away without any other word. "Where are you going?" Nissa demanded.

"To see Miss Greyling; where else would I be going?" she asked.

Nissa ran in front of her, stopping her tall younger sister. "No."

Fabala raised an eyebrow in mirth. "What?"  
"No, it's raining out; you've already hurt yourself enough. Look, we can wash it off before Nabila gets back and..."

"If we wash it off, then Miss Greyling won't believe us." Fabala said. Nissa's face fell.

"Oh."

Fabala sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she thought. She turned back towards the room, staring at the words without seeing them. "Fine, I'll talk to her after Sorcery tomorrow."

"We'll talk to her." Nissa interjected. Fabala turned back to her, about to say something. But Nissa put her hands on her hips, scowling at Fabala. "Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, after our mothers, of course." She grabbed Fabala's arms, bouncing. "Please? Let me help you? I'm sorry about the other day." She said. Fabala just stared.

"You just apologized?"  
Nissa blushed. "I guess I did..." She reverted back to her normal demeanor, practically latching on to Fabala. "But what about Nabila? She has to come back sooner or later, right?"  
Fabala shrugged. "She has to know what she's up against, here and now. I guess with the fighting in the Emerald City, some brat Gillikin with half a brain decided that it would funny to insult a minority." Fabala turned when Nissa didn't answer, and saw the girl's mouth tightening. "Oh, right."

They both just stood there, Nissa holding on to Fabala, both staring at the Quell on their door.


	5. Through A Child's Eyes

Title: When Your Dreams Come True  
  
Author: Aerohead  
  
Email: in my profile  
  
Website: In my profile  
  
Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.  
Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.  
  
Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)  
  
Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates in the past month or so. My computer crashed recently, and I just got too fed up to retype this chapter, but now I've decided to restart. It's much different from the original chapter five, so I'm sorry if it's inconsistent.

Chapter Five: Through A Child's Eyes

The days were growing colder and darker, and Lurlinemas has long since been celebrated. It was the bleakest of the months students spent at Shiz, and no one had come forward about the writing on the door, and Miss Greyling was starting to believe Fabala and Nissa had made the whole incident up.

Mid-year exams were fast approaching, and Fabala was out of her mind with stress as she studied for her exams in Life Sciences and Sorcery. She sat in Crage Hall's library, pouring over a book of Unionist teachings about Animals, getting sicker and sicker as she read.

Slamming the book shut, she moved over to a book for History. There were intermingling issues in Professor Timin's History and Life Sciences courses that seemed to correlate to each other, so Fabala was bound and determined to find out as much information as she could, in case the good Gazelle decided to put any of the History information onto their exam.

"Miss Thropp? We're closing the library, so, if you could leave? You can take the books with you." Madame Einhest said, gently. Fabala looked up and sighed, nodding. She put on the green jacket and black scholar's scarf that she had brought with her, before walking out of the library and into the cold of the outside world. There was a light frost already on the grass, and the Experimental Science majors had already predicted snow. Fabala shivered, pulling the coat closer to her, before hurrying to reach the larger building the library affixed itself to. She reached the door and pulled the freezing handle to open it, before taking the steps two at a time. She reached her dormitory within a minute or so, and opened the door.

"It's freezing outside." She announced. Nissa looked up from her spot in front of the small fireplace.

"Really? I thought it was warm when it was about to snow." She said. Fabala just sent her a scornful look, not sure if her drawling comment had been a pun or a barb.

She carefully took off her shoes, before moving toward the closet, careful of Nabila's tail. The Cat was going over basic enunciation and grammar for their Sorcery test with Nissa, but she had curled herself into a fetal position, looking more or less bored.

Fabala hung her scarf and jacket up, before stepping out of her skirt. She stood in her slip and a light yellow blouse, which she quickly rid herself of. She put on a long-sleeved woolen shirt and a dark green woolen skirt that reached her ankles. She then slipped her feet into a pair of dark woolen shoes, before picking her books back up and walking over to her bed. She deposited the books and kicked the shoes off, and pulled down the comforter of her bed. She slipped under it, and picked up a History book, propping it open.

"Do you want to go over our Sorcery assignments?" Nabila asked quietly.

Fabala looked up, shaking her head in the negative. "I have Life Sciences exams before Sorcery exams, so I want to make sure I know this material better."

Nabila nodded, and Nissa looked up from the Basic Incantations book she was going over. "If you need anything, just let us know."

"I will." Fabala said, smiling lightly at her sister, before going back to the book. The room was silent, except for the sharp crackling of the fire as it ate the wood that had created it and the quiet rustle of paper as one of the girls flipped a page in the book they were currently reading.

Suddenly, Fabala slammed her book closed resolutely, making the other three girls jump – Nabila and Nissa from their studying, and Riley from her slumber – and turn to the irate tattooed girl.

"What is it?" Nissa asked, getting up and sitting down on Fabala's bed. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's shoulders, trying to be comforting. "What's wrong?"

Fabala pointed towards the textbook wordlessly. Nissa picked it up and flipped through it. She found the offending material, and sighed, shaking her head.

**_Gale to Become Thropp's Replacement_**

****"You have to let that go, Fabi." Nissa said, touching Fabala's arm lightly. Fabala jerked away.

"She just has to...to...see the world from the eyes of a child!" She yelled. The wind picked up, crashing against the small rickety window. The window sprung open, trailing in dead leaves that landed on Nabila's bed. The girls looked at each other, slightly scared, before breaking off into a fit of nervous laughter.

A week or so later, Fabala and Kade had their Life Sciences written exam; their oral exam was the next day.

"Can we go to Renata's Pub?" He begged.

Fabala looked at him, almost surprised. "You don't even like women or humans sexually, why do you want to go to Renata's?" She asked.

His tail started to flick, and he shrugged. "Milos was going." He finally spluttered out.

Fabala smiled, and waved him off. He looked at her quizzically, before trotting down the slope towards the Pub; she watched him go. She sighed and stared at the ominous gray sky. She jumped when she felt arms fold around her waist.

"How was Life Sciences?" Aran asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Better than I expected." She replied, tilting her head to look up at him. "And how was Government?"

Aran's arms tightened around her waist slightly. "Biased, as usual, but there's nothing I can do about it, without getting called a servant." He kissed the top of her head lightly, before giving her a quick squeeze and letting her go. "Here comes Nissa."

Nissa came bounding over, but she looked worried. Fabala broke away from Aran and went over to Nissa, grabbing the smaller girl's arms. "What's wrong?"

"Miss Greyling wants to see us now." Nissa said.

"Oh." Fabala let go of Nissa, and the two girls quickly made their way to the Headmistress' office. They reached it in a state of disarray, and Nissa stopped Fabala from barging in.

"One must always make an impression." Nissa hissed. Fabala rolled her eyes, but fixed her scarf and skirt, before running a skilled hand through her hair. When Nissa was finished using the glass of a scowling old Headmistress as a mirror, they entered Miss Greyling's office.

Inside was the woman sitting at her oak desk, facing a girl whose back was to Fabala and Nissa. The girl's head was bent, allowing dark curly hair to fall around her, obscuring her face. She wore a soft-looking Gillikin hoop skirt of purple, and a light blue velvet shirt, and it was plainly visible that her legs were crossed at the ankles, the way proper young Gillikin girls were taught.

"Ah, there they are, there they are!" Miss Greyling said, getting up. "Girls, we have a slight problem. Now, of course we will not force you to allow another girl into your dormitory, but we will ask you, and move you into a bigger dormitory, of course – perhaps one of the rooms that used to be for fifteen girls?"

"Why, Miss Greyling?" Fabala asked. She eyed the girl sitting at the desk. She appeared from her stature and the way she hunched into herself to be fifteen or so – not quite an adult, but not quite a child, either.

Miss Greyling sighed, withering back into her chair. "Ah, yes. Well, it seems something happened about a week ago, and none of the healers or Unionist ministers or even – after we had run out of options – the pfaithists could do anything about it. It's the most phantasmagoric thing I've ever seen, and you girls know well that a spell cannot be reversed, but their must be other spells for aging, and I will persevere. Well, we all know I am not the best suited Sorceress for this task – I'm sure Miss Fabala knows well who the best is if she ever did decide to join the land of the living," here Miss Greyling had the audacity to wink, "however I cannot just send the poor girl out onto her own in this wild world as she can't stay in her home without someone finding out, and as this is a learning facility...well, I naturally chose you girls for your proficient skills in the Art and because of your upstanding social lines and lineation."

Nissa and Fabala just stared at each other, not sure exactly what Miss Greyling was getting at. Then Fabala's mind raced back to the night of the storm, and she grabbed the chair in front of her. "Oh...oh, no." she whispered to herself.

Miss Greyling nodded sadly, not understanding Fabala's distress. "I know, it is a terrible thing, but I trust you girls with this secret, as I trust your boon of friends."

"Our boon of friends?" mouthed Nissa to Fabala, who just shook her head.

"Now, to your new room, young ladies; Misses RileySue and Nabila have been notified." Miss Greyling said. The two older girls fled the room quickly, followed in an agonizingly slow pace by the dark haired girl. She reached them and looked up, still proud, even as a teenager for the second time in her life.

"I can't believe it...I...can't believe it." Fabala muttered, staring at the face of someone she had only met once, and had only wished to ever meet once.

Dorothy Gale.

__


	6. A Room With A View

Title: When Your Dreams Come True

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.  
Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.

Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)

Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.

Author's Notes: Sorry if this is a very weird chapter. The inspiration for it is AOL's Showtune's station, and I'm also kind of on the incredibly sick side. Eh...and, yeah...this is my lovely time away from my non-fanfic story, and believe me, I need the mental vacation.

Chapter Six: A Room With A View

Their new room was large and comfortable, small for fifteen girls, but much too big for five. They had had enough time to adjust, and for the most part the girls ignored the newly-transformed monarch as just another little piece of clutter in their room. The one who seemed the most skittish of the other-worldly girl was Nabila, who had heard rumors about the happenings in the capital of her fair country, and did not want to be the next missing Animal.

Fabala, for her part, pointedly ignored the pale Kansas girl, deciding that it was in the best interest of the others that she didn't tell Dorothy exactly how she felt about her. Whenever she walked into a room that had the brunette in it, she kept her lips firmly closed, and her eyes averted at all costs.

Of course it was hard to ignore the girl on Unionist holy days, when all students, even the agnostic and atheist students like Fabala, were forced to stand next to each other, with Nissa on Dorothy's other side, as they were the dictator's protectors until such a time came when someone could reverse the spell, or it decided to reverse itself.

"I thought you said the spells your mother did accidentally when she was our age wore off quickly." Nissa hissed during one very boring sermon the Unionist Brother Endic was giving. Professor Timin, walking by the girls as he watched the students, sent Nissa a disapproving look. She bowed her head serenely, allowing gold curls to fall in front of her face to hide her giggle as she ran a white-gloved hand over her already perfect light blue dress.

Fabala watched the teachers walk past, before biting her lip. "Well," she said, her voice quieter than Nissa's had been. "It had worn off relatively soon, but none had been this...drastic." She said, before letting a jeweler's eye rove over Dorothy's sturdy frame. The girl hadn't been able to fit into any of the clothes she owned, so her now much-smaller frame was encased in one of Nissa's many ruffled things.

She looked down at her own deep green skirt and light green blouse – the blouse had been a gift from Nissa for her last birthday, and the skirt was her mother's. She looked up, and caught Aran's nervous look as he quickly turned to her from where the boys were standing, and she shook a quick negative so that he would know she was fine. She looked down at her hands, where they were fiddling with her skirt, and let out a small sigh.

"Fae?" Nissa asked. Fabala's head snapped up surprised that Nissa had used Aran's favored nickname.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Nissa asked. "You just look so...preoccupied."

Fabala smiled wanly. "I'm fine; I was just worried about getting our term grades back." She said. It was a bold-faced lie that Dorothy caught, but Nissa just nodded, breathing a little easier. Fabala was not really worried about anything in particular, but more worried about how she could get Dorothy away from Shiz before her mother's cover was blown.

"You should really wear something much more bright, really; I've never seen a Winkie so...dark before." Dorothy whispered. Fabala's hands clenched, turning the skin a light brown, and she clenched her jaw, desperate to not comment.

"May I have Miss Greyling and Professor Timin come to the dais?" Brother Endic asked. Miss Greyling flittered up to the dais, where Professor Timin waited courteously for her.

"What's going on?" Dorothy asked, suddenly perplexed.

Fabala allowed herself a small smile. "What, they didn't give you your grades after the feast of Saint Glinda's sermon?" she asked, using the same tone Dorothy had used earlier. The pale girl looked appalled that someone would use such a tone of voice with her, but shook her head mutely. "Pity." Nissa reached over and flicked her.

"Now, you all know how to do this, am I right?" Miss Greyling asked. "When I call your name, come receive your grades for your examinations from either Professor Timin or myself. Right now..."

She started to call out names. Fabala bit her lip as they did so. Although most Ozians went by matrilineal surnames, she had begged both Professor Timin and Miss Greyling to change her name on their records from "Thropp" to "Tigulaar", to keep Dorothy's large nose away from mother.

"Now, let's see..." Professor Timin had to put on a pair of garish glasses to read the next name. He frowned at Miss Greyling's handwriting, before clearing his throat. "Miss Malkin?" He called. Riley got up and walked up to Professor Timin, taking her scrap of paper from the Gazelle.

"Master Melarose!" Miss Greyling said, waving Sheika up onto the dais and giving him his paper.

Professor Timin looked at the paper, then up at the students. "Master Naeva?" Aran turned to Fabala and winked at her, before going up to get his paper. He held it in one hand, and ignored it, except to pick at the green seal.

"Master Ohanko!" called Miss Greyling. Kade got up and got his paper, oblivious to the slight grumbling from a few freshmen.

"A _Red Panda_?" asked Dorothy. Fabala ignored her, but heard Nissa answer her.

"Miss...Sameh?" Professor Timin called, before looking up and conversing quietly with Miss Greyling. Nabila looked nervous, and sent the other girls a quick look. They shrugged, but Professor Timin cleared his throat and called her name again. She stood and walked up to the dais as fast as she could, took her piece of paper, and hurried back, head bent, as a few boys made hissing noises and mewed at her.

"Can I hurt them, please?" Fabala asked Nissa through clenched teeth.

"No." Nissa said blandly.

Fabala bit the inside of her lip, looking away. "Master Taliesin!" called Miss Greyling. Milos stood and walked leisurely up to the dais, growling as he turned away from the dais toward his fellow classmates. Kade smacked his forehead with his paw, shaking his head at the Wolf's reaction to the 'criticism'.

"Miss Thro..." Fabala's eyes widened, but Professor Timin cleared his throat and reread. "Sorry, Miss Tigulaar?" he called. Fabala stood and got her papers, winking at Aran as she walked by him. She let out a quick sigh as she sat back down.

"Miss Upland!" Nissa got up and bounded toward the stage and took her paper. "Now, you have a small recess in University activities for the Emerald City ceremonies for Saint Glinda's day, the patron saint of our Good Witch, Glinda Upland. Now, remember, you may go to the ceremonies if you want, but you must be back post-haste.

"Now, to your rooms young ladies and gentlemen, and get good nights sleep!"

Nissa grabbed Fabala's arm while they walked back to their dormitory. "Do you and Aran want to come to the Emerald City with me for Mother's ceremony?" She turned back to Dorothy, who was walking with a slight frown as she started back towards their room. "We can kill two birds with one stone if we can find anything in Mother's study about how to get Dorothy turned back into a young adult, not a _young_ adult if you know what I mean."

Fabala shook her head. "Not really, no. But I'd love to go to the Emerald City with you. I'll talk to Aran tonight, okay?" Nissa nodded, and fluttered back towards their dormitory. Fabala shook her head, before looking back at Dorothy. "Something very bad's going on here." She whispered to herself, before stopping and waiting for Aran.


	7. Unexpected Things

Title: When Your Dreams Come True

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.

Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.

Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)

Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.

Author's Notes: Same old, same old. My computer has finally decided to reincarnate itself after crashing _again_, so let's hope I won't have to restart another chapter before this story's finished. Keep your fingers crossed for me, everyone! Also, mostly talk in this chapter, sorry. More action (well, there's something good here, too) in the next chapter, I promise.

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Things

"I hate her, I just…really do." She sighed, rubbing her temples, her green skirt pooling around her crossed ankles. "I just…can I please kill her and get it over with?"

Aran laughed. "Fae, that's high treason." He pointed out; lifting himself up onto the table Fabala was sitting on.

Fabala shrugged. Aran took his school jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She pulled it around her, thankful. They were sitting in a dark, abandoned classroom. Aran had asked her to come, and even though he was more relaxed then usual, his unusually sweet and gentlemanly gestures were very different from the Quadling she had grown up with. She knew he was planning something, but she was too upset and flustered to dwell on it. "I don't care if it's high treason; that…that….female deserves it! She's an embarrassment to the female race, and to that place she's from. Actually, I'd just rather she got back into that claptrap she calls a house and went back to that filthy place she hales from."

"Please," Aran said, sarcastically, "don't hold everything back on my account." He said.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You understand me, though, Aran…more than most people, at least."

Aran shifted, uncomfortable with the topic of discussion. His skin flushed, and he broke into a coughing fit as he tried to hide his discomfort. "Uh…well…see, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…" he let his sentence trail, and his blush deepened when bright blue eyes looked at him curiously as she picked her head up to get a better view of him.

"You wanted to talk to me about how well you understand me?" She asked, completely serious and utterly confused.

He shook his head quickly, nearly brown strands of hair falling into his eyes. She sighed, a burdened woman, and pushed the tendrils out of his eyes. "Why do you always do that?"

"Because I know you'll always fix it for me…" He took her hand and looked at it for a few moments, before jolting back to reality. "This isn't going like I wanted it to." He turned, sitting cross-legged on the table. She leaned back, braid slipping off of her shoulder, and watched him, now slightly nervous.

"Now…Fae, how long have we known each other?"

She thought for a moment, before answering, "Eight years, Aran, but really I don't understand…"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" He teased. She sighed, and he continued. "I…I was a very different person before I met you…I think." He chuckled, feeling self-conscious. "But, I guess I always liked you, from the moment I saw you. I know, I know, it's romantic and you don't like that kind of…thing, but please, here me out. Do you remember when Destin gave you Yero?"

"Yes, and you were possibly in your worst about that poor little cat!" Fabala said, suddenly annoyed.

"Define little?" Aran asked, imagining Fabala's cat. "Do you remember the fight we got into afterwards?" he asked. She nodded. "Well…I was jealous. There was nothing I could do to make you look at me the way you looked at him that day, and I was upset, I guess…I don't know, I just wanted to make you feel special, and I couldn't do it by being myself.

"That's why I didn't talk to you for another year of so. I guess it's that good old male pride that got in the way, but I wanted to give you something, anything, that would make you look at me the way you looked at him. And…I was delighted when I found the caves, because I thought it was something only you and I could have…then Destin gave you that bracelet the same day, and I figured you'd think I was just odd, showing you some old caves when he gave you something so pretty."

"You really think I'm genuinely shallow, don't you?" she asked, only half-teasing.

He shook his head. "Well, maybe I did then. But then you were as amazed by the caves as I was, and I guess I was excited that there was something we could share together. And Destin left that year to come here, so I thought we'd have more time alone…and your mother gave me the opportunity to come study with you, and…Fabala, I guess I'm rambling, but…you're the only girl…no, person, that's meant this much to me before."

"What are you getting at, Aran." Fabala asked, now kneeling on the table and huddled in his coat. "Nissa's going to be worried, and she wants us to get ready to go to the ceremonies for Glinda tonight."

"I know, please, I just need five more minutes of your time." He said, also kneeling so that he was slightly taller than she was.

"Fine, but what is it, Aran?" she asked, sincerely concerned.

"Last year, when there was that bazaar outside of University property, remember? Well, there were two women there who said they knew me. I guess I wanted to find out something about who my family was, because maybe I'd know a little more about myself too. They didn't tell me much – the old woman just looked sad and the young woman just cried a lot, you would have melted, Fae! – but then I asked them to make me something, something very special, and they did.

"I know you don't believe in Lurline or fate or anything like that, but I do, Fabala, and you've got to give me credit for trying. Now, I was waiting for the right moment, but I don't think there will be…and I want to do this as far away from your mother as possible, as I really, _really_ don't want to be turned inanimate because of this." He started feeling around in his pockets, before sighing. "Can I have my jacket for a minute?" he asked, wincing.

"Oh, of course!" she said, regretfully pulling the coat off of her arms and handing it to him. He felt through the pockets, before pulling something out and giving her back the coat.

"Uh…Fabala, I know this is sudden, and we're still very young and we don't have to do anything until after we're out of Shiz if you don't want to, but…"

"Oh, just get on with it, Aran!" Fabala said, laughing to try to break the tension in the air.

"Will you marry me?"

Fabala just stared at him, shocked, for a moment. Then she let out a gasping, "What?" and got off of the table, only to sit in a chair. Aran jumped off of the table and went over to her side. He knelt down and held out a small silver ring. There was a ruby and an emerald on the top, shaped together to look like a heart.

"Please?" he said quietly, placing the cool metal into her hand. She rolled it around on her palm for a moment, before slipping it on and looking at it, and looking at Aran. She seemed to be fighting with herself, and Aran bit his tongue, ready for her rejection.

"…eh….yes…?" she said hesitantly, shaking.

Aran's head shot up and his face broke out in a smile. "Really?" he said. When she nodded weakly, he hugged her. She tensed for a moment, before standing up and hugging him back. The door creaked open, and they both stared at the sunlight cascading in, shadowing the figure in the doorway.

"I've been waiting…what's going on?" Nissa asked, looking between Fabala and Aran. "Did she say yes?"

Fabala hit Aran's shoulder. "You've been conspiring against me with my own sister? Shame on you." She said, though she was teasing.

Nissa smiled, but came over and pulled Fabala away from Aran. "We have to pack. I suggest you do, too, Aran. We'll meet you at University Station." She said in her most authoritative tone, before pulling Fabala out of the room and towards their dormitory.


	8. A Brief Interlude

Title: When Your Dreams Come True

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.

Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.

Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)

Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates. It's been hectic. Also, how Ozma knows Shell will be explained in the next chapter of _Witch of the East_, which I plan to write by New Years Eve. And…I think that's about it. Oh, all of the quotes Merric, Shell, and Ozma are talking about are L. Frank Baum quotes. This chapter's short, as I've had major writer's block for this story, but wanted to move the plot along. Nothing much happens, really, so if you skip it, don't think I'll mind. Also, if you have a chance, read and review my friend's _Phantom of the Opera_ story, _Muse_. After nearly the whole school year of being a pain in the ass, she has finally put a story up.

Chapter Eight: A Minor Interlude

Fabala was regretting accepting Nissa invitation to come with her to the festival. For one, the City looked sick with its pink crepe paper streaming everywhere from the top of the highest green building to the smallest green street stall. She shuddered at the sight, before picking up her pace so that she could get inside the Palace and away from the ugliness of the green and pink mixture. Regardless of what Glinda believed, pink and green should not be allowed close to each other.

Of course, the Palace was not a good refuge at all. Inside was worse than the outside, as Glinda had personally decorated. "This is horrific." Fabala breathed.

"What is?" Nissa asked, completely unfazed by the clash of colors.

"Nothing." Said Fabala, a little too quickly. Nissa seemed not to notice, however, and Aran slipped into the Palace behind the two girls, slipping his hand into Fabala's.

"Nissa! You're home!" The Tinman exclaimed, running into the hallway. He stopped, frowning at Fabala. "Miss Fabala." He said curtly. Fabala curtseyed as well she could with Aran's hand in hers. He turned to Aran, staring at the boy with a curious expression. "And who is this young man?" he asked.

"This is Aran Naeva." Nissa said to the Tinman, pushing Aran in front of Fabala. "He's Fabala's betrothed."

"Ten minutes in the Emerald City and she's already spreading it like wild-fire." Said Fabala to Aran as he stiffly bowed to the Tinman.

"Betrothed?" asked the Tinman curiously as he picked up the large bag Nissa had brought. He looked at the girl fondly, before showing the three to their rooms. "I'm sure, Miss Fabala, that, given the circumstances, you won't mind sharing a room with Master Aran?" He said as they made their way up the stairs.

Aran and Fabala looked at each other. "Well, no I wouldn't. I didn't realize we would be such an imposition on Miss Glinda's household, though." Fabala said, her confusion evident in her voice.

The Tinman shook his head. "It's not that, Miss Fabala, don't worry. It's just that Our Lady Ozma has, belatedly, asked some of her old friends from college to come stay with us for the Feast of Saint Glinda. One young man's family is no longer, and she didn't want him to be alone for the Feast, and one doesn't go anywhere without the other." He said.

Fabala nodded as the Tinman stopped them in front of a small room, and motioned Fabala and Aran to enter. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. You can get ready, but be down before dinner. Our cook won't serve anyone who's tardy."

"Like you'd know." Teased Nissa, before she flounced away towards her own room. The Tinman also left, clanking all the way, leaving Fabala and Aran staring at the center of the room, where the lone bed was situated.

They hadn't shared a bed since they were twelve. "This is…" Aran started, staring at the bed. "I'll take the…" he looked around the room. The only other piece of comfortable furniture was the vanity chair, and it was almost impossible for him to think of sleeping in it.

"We'll share it." Fabala said decidedly. Aran stared at her, and she shrugged. "Well, neither one of us is sleeping on the floor, so the only real alternative is to sleep together." She smiled, although it was rather timid. She shook her head and started to undo her braid. "Now…we should probably get ready for dinner." Her voice cracked as she waved a hand at Aran.

"Do you want help with that dress?" he asked.

"No…no I'm fine." She said. He nodded and walked into the small ablutions room attached to their room. Fabala pulled the light yellow fabric out of her suitcase. She ran her hands over it, before putting it down on the bed. She also took a pair of light yellow slippers out and put them down on the ground, before pulling off her skirt, boots, and sweater. She stared at the ring on her finger for a moment, before shaking her head. "Get ready, Fabala; don't dwell." She said to herself. But she had to sigh. She wished she had some member of her family – other than big-mouthed Nissa – with her to share in her happiness. Though she had to agree with Aran; it probably was a good idea to propose to her away from Fiyero and Elphaba.

She put on the yellow dress made out of Vinkus silk before slipping on the matching slippers. She pulled her hair back into a much neater braid, before knocking on the door to the next room.

"Aran, I'm going downstairs."

"I'll be down soon." He said. She nodded to herself, before heading down.

In the sitting room, Ozma was sitting across from two men. There was a book on the low table between them, and they seemed to be discussing it.

"'I am convinced the only people worthy of consideration in this world are the unusual ones' clearly states that this author believed in the individuality of a person, not in the quality." Said a Quadling as he stood up and leaned over the book. He was pointing to the page.

Ozma giggled coyly. "But Merric, the quality of a person can be found within their personality, which is their individuality." She said.

Merric, the Quadling, leaned closer to Ozma. He seemed to be slightly older than Ozma, and it was obvious he was flirting with her. The third member of their small troupe seemed a little put out, and instead started to look around the room curiously.

He was the one who caught Fabala's attention. With the exception of his pale skin and the fact that he was in his thirties, the man looked very much like Thane. She leaned coughed, catching the man's attention, and she felt herself blush suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but…Ozma where's Nissa?" she asked in a bluster.

Ozma smiled and motioned for Fabala to enter the room. "Nissa was asked to help her mother, but she'll be down shortly. Lord Bromley and the young Lord are also here, too. I think I remember that you were fond of the young Destin, weren't you?" she asked.

"We were friends, that's all." Said Fabala quickly.

"Of course." Said Ozma, before motioning to the girl. "Fabala, these are my friends from Shiz; this is Merric, and this is Shell…Shell, Merric, this is Fabala, Nissa's sister."

"That'd be half-sister." Fabala said, staring at the men.

"Oh, good. I see you three have met! Well, let's get to dinner, then!" Glinda said, ushering her guests into the dining room.


	9. Sudden Heat

Title: When Your Dreams Come True

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.  
Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.

Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)

Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.

Author's Notes: I actually started writing chapter ten, so I could finish this chapter. Some of it may not be age-appropriate, and I'm trying fervently not to push the limits of my PG-13 rating. I think I did a pretty good job of 'leaving it up to the imagination' as it were. At any rate, you've been warned, so don't say I didn't tell you. Meh. As everyone knows, I'm crap at fluff, so I apologize for that. And I swear the actual plot of this story surrounding Dorothy and…other things…will be brought back into play during chapter ten.

Chapter Nine: Sudden Heat

Everyone present to eat sat down at the table. Fabala watched the wine being poured skeptically, before picking it up.  
"Try it, it's very good." Urged Shell as he sat down next to Ozma. Fabala turned to comment, but the two schoolmates were already involved in a deep conversation.  
"Ignore them; they've been like this for ages" Said Merric cheerfully as he sat down across from Fabala. "So, you're Miss Nissa's sister"  
"Oh, yes, she is! Faeba, try it - it's really delicious. We didn't know, of course, until we got to school." Nissa said giddily. Aran and Fabala looked at each other, before she finally took a small sip of the wine.  
It was fruity - almost shockingly so - but it tasted good. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that Glinda would have served only the best wine she had in her stores for occasions such as her very own Feast Day.  
The Tinman sat down in the last remaining seat, and helped the small Munchkin maid place the trays down. Fabala looked at the spoon selection for a moment, before picking up her soup spoon. She stirred the soup for a moment, before pushing it away.  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear." Glinda said apologetically.  
"What's wrong with the soup" Asked Shell, looking at his own spoonful with concern.  
"N-nothing...it's just..." Fabala said, stuttering and turning pink.  
"She's allergic to...to artichokes" Nissa said suddenly.  
"Artichokes" Fabala and Aran repeated, stunned.  
"Oh, yes...I know you didn't want anyone to know, since it's not usual that they're put into anything, but Mother loves them, and so they were finally diced. But Faeba's not one of the smartest girls in Crage Hall for nothing."  
"For anything; you can't have a double negative in a sentence." Fabala corrected. Nissa beamed.  
"See" Fabala rubbed her temples.  
"Where's Miss Dorothy" asked Merric. Fabala coughed and took another sip of wine.  
"Away." said Glinda.  
"On business." Said The Tinman, but instantly regretted it when the older Quadling turned to him.  
"Where" he asked.  
"To her castle in Munchkinland to work on some business." Ozma said.  
"I wish someone would work on the business of the Quadling Country; wouldn't you agree there...eh..."  
"Aran" He bleated quietly. Merric nodded.  
"Right; Aran, wouldn't you agree"  
Aran shrugged, going back to his soup. Glinda watched, tense, and Fabala slipped her hand into his under the table. "I...I don't really...remember Quadling Country all that well."  
The maid came back in, and with the Tinman's help took the dishes away, coming back with shallow dishes of water for the guests. Fabala stared at it for a moment, before biting the inside of her lip and placing her fingers gently in the dish. She pulled them out quickly and wiped them on the napkin in her lap, hoping her normal allergic reaction wouldn't occur. She stared in dismay at her now reddish fingers. She grumbled to herself, keeping her hands underneath the table resolutely.  
"You don't remember Quadling Country? At All" Merric asked, holding up his wine glass to be refilled.  
"No, not at all." Aran said, coughing. The salads were brought, and Fabala went to pick up her fork.  
"You're hands look terrible." Said Shell, aghast. "Is that from your artichoke allergy, too"  
"My…what" Fabala said, blinking. She smiled sheepishly and picked up her fork, stabbing a tomato. "Oh, no…it's just…something." She said.  
Shell picked up his own fork. "My sister used to have a minor water allergy; nothing serious." He said, studying Fabala's hands. "Her hands used to turn that color, well, they turned a color similar to that." He blushed and looked away, out a window that could be seen from the dining room in the parlor.

"I…see." Fabala said, looking away. Aran put a hand on Fabala's thigh and squeezed it tightly. She looked up at him, and he sent her a sweet smile.

The rest of dinner was conventional and relatively quiet. They ate the rest of their food, and at the end, Glinda stood.

"Happy Saint Glinda's Day, thank you for celebrating with me." She said with a jovial smile. "It's late; I recommend that you retire to your rooms and get some rest. The traveling tomorrow will be murder."

Shell, pale-faced, stood and stormed out of the room. Ozma and Merric watched him, and Ozma stood. "I'm sorry, Glinda. I'll go and make sure he's okay."

Glinda sighed wearily and nodded. She looked around the rest of the table, before waving her hands in the air. "Please, go. It's very late." She said.

Aran stood and helped Fabala up. "Fabala, may I speak to you?" Fabala turned, and instantly her mood brightened.

"Destin!" She said, hugging him tightly. Aran turned around, his lips pursed.

"Destin." He said coldly.

Destin pushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes, before smiling at his friend. "I'm glad you're here." He said, pulling her away. He looked embarrassed. "Here…this is for your mother. Could you give it to her the next time you see her? Or, perhaps, give it to Valen?"

Fabala laughed, shaking her head. "Mother's taken to teaching Valen now." She said, taking the letter. "But I'll give it to Mother the next time I see her. How's life in this beautiful place?" she asked, bemused.

Destin sighed. "Overbearing." He said, staring at the ceiling.

"Fae?" Aran asked quietly, taking her hand. She turned to him and nodded.

"I'll give this to Mother." She said. Her smile softened. "I hope to see you tomorrow, Master Destin." She said formally. He bowed, grinning, before Aran pulled her away.

"You didn't tell him." He whispered as they reached their room.

"Tell him what?" Fabala asked, putting the envelope down.

Aran took her hand and held it up so they could both see the glistening emerald and ruby ring. "You didn't tell him about this." He said quietly. Fabala chuckled, twining her fingers with Aran's.

"Destin is Nissa's step-brother; he's nearly my own brother. Are you jealous?" she asked.

Aran looked away. "Perhaps…just a little." He managed. She looked up at him – when had she gotten shorter than him? – and kissed him softly. He was taken aback, as she had never actually kissed him on the lips before. It was almost surreal, and time suspended itself for them for a moment.

She pulled away suddenly. "I-I…" She started, going over to the bed and sitting down. She was shivering. Aran went over to her, untying her dress, and rubbing her shoulder blades. He traced one blue diamond after another, waiting for her to calm down. She turned to him, eyes defiant. "Kiss me." She said.

"I just did." He said, laughing.

Fabala slumped. "No, actually kiss me; I'm not made of glass and I'm not a child, Aran."

He looked at her, startled. "But…doesn't it hurt?" He asked, trying to edge around his actual question.

Fabala knelt down onto the bed so they were eye to eye. "I'll have to get used to it sometime." She whispered, pulling him closer.


	10. No Good Deed

Title: When Your Dreams Come True

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.

Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.

Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)

Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.

Author's Notes: Wow…it's been a while, hasn't it? This chapter ten is long overdo. School's become hell, so I've been exceedingly busy; and now I have to go college hunting. Bear with me, I remember exactly how I wanted this chapter to work, but I'm not sure if it will. Pray that it works. Also, if anyone knows what other stories that umbrella is from gets a virtual cookie.

Chapter Ten: No Good Deed

The sun peeked into the guest room, as Fabala stood, stretching almost cat-like. It had to be later in the day, and they needed to get back to Shiz that day. She picked up her robe and slipped it on, before walking over to the large window skeptically. She pushed aside the gauze curtain and looked down. The City was abuzz with thousands of teeming people.

People.

Fabala let go of the curtain and turned away from the window, before heading over to the bed again; Aran was still asleep. She was about to try and wake him up, when a knock on the door stopped her. She pulled her robe closer and went over to the door, expecting it to be Nissa.

"Sorry we slept in so…late…hello." Fabala looked at Shell, who was standing in the doorway. He looked down at her, and tried a smile that turned into a grimace.

"Hello…Fabala, wasn't it?"

"It was." She said, gripping her robe tighter. He looked at her peculiarly for a moment, before looking away gracefully.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me; Ozma and Merric have gone out for the morning and I…"

Fabala ran a hand through her curly and messy hair, casting a worried glance at Aran. "I have to get back to school…"

Shell nodded. "I understand. I'll see you when you leave, then?"

Fabala watched his face for a moment, before sighing. "Wait!" she called. He stopped and turned to look at her, slightly confused. "Just…let me get changed." She said, closing the door before he could say anything more. She didn't know why she was doing this; even she knew it was a bad idea. Every time she got near Shell, her stomach twisted and she grew nervous, and she had only known him for a day. She wondered how anyone could be friends with the sullen young man; but then she quickly remembered his reaction to the word murder. She figured something must have happened to him. "Something happens to everyone; it's the exact nature of nature." She mumbled to herself as she dressed in her traveling clothes. She ran a brush through her hair and braided it, before going into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"That was…surprisingly fast for a woman." Shell said, pushing away from the wall. Fabala pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, and started down the hallway, in the direction of the stairs.

"What, sir, is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Shell quickly caught up to her, and shrugged.

"I had two older sisters…well, I had Dorothy and Ozma during most of my school years; they both took forever to get ready. When they wanted to make an impression, of course; for the most part they liked to be normal students."

"I understand the feeling." She said. They reached the outside and stopped walking. "It's raining out." Fabala said flatly.

Shell looked out, and let out a small hum. "It is." He said, before looking around to find an umbrella. He picked up a tattered, checked one. He stared at it with wide eyes for a moment, before handing it to Fabala. "You should carry it." He said, his voice cracking somewhat. She took it from him, and they started outside. She opened the umbrella, holding it for them both to stand under.

They walked in the sun shower slowly, looking at the vines growing around the Palace. "How did you meet Ozma?" Fabala asked. Shell looked up at the checkerboard pattern above his head.

"In school; I dropped out of school for a bit, so I was a senior when they were freshmen." He explained. Fabala nodded, content to not look at him. However, his gaze kept falling on her. "How?" he said finally.

She looked up at him quickly. "How what?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "How can you be Nissa's half-sister; the only other woman her – your, I suppose – father was with died three weeks after he did? You are younger than her, aren't you?"

Fabala nodded, looking away. "Yes; I was born a week after her." She found something very interesting with the grass, and kept her eyes down.

"It just doesn't add up in my mind." He said. "Especially given the fact that I…never mind." He looked away, suddenly embarrassed. They started into the open kitchens.

Fabala looked up at him, before stopping; her eyes caught on something. "What's that?" she asked. He turned.

"What's what?" he asked.

She pointed. "That!" She started closer, before stopping. "It's an Animal." She said, surprised.

Shell, who had been left in the rain, quickly followed her. "An Animal?" he asked, squinting. "But there haven't been any Animals in the Emerald City since I was…in high school." He watched the Animal with interest. "What is it?"

Fabala was watching the poor Animal with quiet outrage, when another one joined the first. "It's a Peacock and a…a Red Panda." Her voice grew quieter, and her mouth set. She stormed into the kitchens.

Shell watched her go for a moment, before shaking his head.

Fabala reached the Red Panda, and stopped behind him. "Excuse me?" she asked as politely as possible. It turned to her, and stared, its black eyes nearly closed.

"What do you want?" It was a male. His voice was coarse and the haggard look on his face made her recoil and move back into Shell. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. "Master Thropp." The Animal said cordially. "You're a friend of Miss Dorothy's aren't you? I've seen you around." The Animal moved around them so that he could put a large pot on a stove.

"I…I was just wondering if you had a son you left in Stonespar End?" The pot clattered onto the stovetop and the Animal turned on Fabala.

"Do you know my son?" he asked. She licked her lip and nodded.

"Kade Ohanko? I go to school with him; he's my partner in Life Sciences major, at Shiz." She explained. The Red Panda gripped the sides of the stove, and Shell's grip on Fabala's shoulder became tighter.

"Who are you?" The Animal asked quietly.

"Fabala Tigular." He turned to look at her, eyes wide. A slow smile crept across his face, and he moved over to her.

"Tell your mother we're here?" he asked. She nodded, gulping. Shell looked down at her.

"You're mother?" he asked.

"She's an Animal rights activist." Shell looked at her peculiarly, then looked her hands, still red from the finger bowl from the night before. He shook his head.

"No…no she's not." He said quietly.


	11. Catfight

Title: When Your Dreams Come True

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: Fiyero/Elphaba, Fiyero/Glinda, Glinda/OC, OC/OC

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Dedication: For L. Frank Baum, Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and Winnie Holtzman who own this idea that I'm extending. Thank you for giving me the first part. This is also for everyone in the OibLTibS RPG, so Sheika belongs to F-kun, Destin belongs to Tori, Riley belongs to Nessy, and Kade and Noelani belong to Cree.

Warning: spoiler for the ending of the musical Wicked, but that's pretty much about it.

Genre: Romance, adventure (book/play amalgamation)

Summary: With the government at a stand-still, Shiz is the only safe place to be. But with the arrival of two new freshmen, the old struggle of segregation arises.

Author's Notes: As of this week, I have all of my Wicked stories onto my livejournal for fan fiction, which you can find the link to in my profile. I hope that I won't have to stop writing here until this story is done, but if I do, I hope you all will move with me to my journal. It's just that it's become increasingly harder for me to get onto because it is either down or there is some form of bug that won't let me open my editing tools. I'm sorry that it will be an inconvenience, but I hope I won't have to go away until this is done. On a better note, it's almost the summer for me, so I'll have more time to write.

Chapter Eleven: Catfight

Nissa pulled the covers closer to her, trying to block out the sunlight and the people arguing in the hallway. She rolled over onto her side and into a fetal position, before snapping up, suddenly wide awake.

There were people arguing outside her room?

Nissa pushed the light blue duvet off of her and slipped on her slippers before she stepped down into the cool rug. She went over to her mirror and ran an expert hand through her short blonde hair as she checked her face to make sure she was presentable. She grabbed her gauzy light blue robe and wrapped it around her as she stepped out of her room. "What in Oz is going on out here?" she demanded, arms akimbo as she glared at the two making a scene.

Aran mimicked her expression. "Fabala's gone." He said simply. He scratched his chest as he glared at the Tinman, whom he had been verbally lashing out against.

"I told him that the young Miss Fabala left for the grounds about an hour ago." The Tinman said, moving his arm in its socket. The metal digit groaned angrily in response.

Nissa ran her tongue over her teeth and sucked for a few seconds as she thought. "Well, I think it's a sufficient answer, Aran." She said. The slightly older boy ran a hand through his light hair roughly, his eyes wide.

"Nissa, do you know what it's doing outside?" he asked, oddly calm.

Nissa blinked. "Um…being outside-like?" she asked innocently. She really did not want to admit that she had still been asleep when the fight had started. Though, given the fact that all Aran had on were a pair of badly wrinkled pants that he had worn the night previous, she had her suspicions that he had also just woken up. She coughed as she tried to hide her blush as she looked away from him.

Aran growled slightly as his jaw clenched. "It's raining, Nissa." His voice was low and monotonous. Nissa looked out of the window near the staircase.

"Is it?" she asked.

He rubbed his nose. "Have you ever heard of a sun shower?" he demanded.

The Tinman's appendages clattered, drawing the two teenagers' attention back to him. "Miss Fabala didn't go out alone; she and Master Thropp were sharing an umbrella."

Nissa and Aran looked equally confused. "Master Thropp?" they said together.

The Tinman nodded. "Master Shell Thropp." He said, as he started away. "I need some oil." He muttered to himself as he creaked down the steps.

Nissa and Aran stood together for a moment, before Nissa turned to Aran. "Hellfire." He muttered, before he moved to Nissa. "I'll meet you back here in about five minutes?" he asked.

"Five minutes?" Nissa shrieked. "But, but my makeup! My hair!"

"Your sister." Aran pointed out. He turned around and went back into the room he had shared with Fabala, and slammed the door behind him, leaving Nissa staring at the spot he had vacated.

"My sister…" she whispered to herself, before she blinked, realizing that she was not properly dressed. She ran into her room and tore through her things until she found a sturdy skirt and blouse, along with a pair of boots. She grabbed a sunhat and put it on, determined to not ruin her blonde curls. She stormed out of her room, stopped, and went back to apply at least a little lipstick in order to be presentable. When she got out of her bedroom, Aran was waiting for her, looking annoyed.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He was pulling at one of the buttons on the cotton shirt, looking more worried than Nissa had seen anyone before. She nodded, and he started down the stairs and outside, ignoring the cold water that hit him, making his shirt become transparent and stick to his chest. Nissa grabbed an umbrella and followed behind him quickly. "How couldn't you know that Shell was a Thropp? We have to get her away from him before something bad happens." Aran said, suddenly turning on Nissa.

Her lips twisted. "How was I supposed to know? This was the first time he's been here; usually Ozma goes to visit him." She fumed back. Aran glared at her, before turning around and storming into the kitchens.

"If I were Fae…ha!" He stormed over to where he saw Fabala, the Red Panda, and Shell, but his anger quickly faded into concern. Nissa stared at the young man for a few moments, dumbfounded, before she trotted behind him.

"Fabi!" she called, waving. Fabala looked over at them, looking slightly relieved. She broke away from Shell and went over to her sister and fiancé. "Fabi, when are you going to learn." Nissa tisked, holding the umbrella over Fabala and herself.

Aran walked over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Fabala nodded.

"That's Kade's father." She said.

Aran let out a groan. "You're out here, _in the rain_, and all you can say is that…wait, that's Kade's father?" Aran stopped, and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Fabala let out a quiet chuckle and kissed Aran softly.

Nissa let out a strangled mewl. "Please let's not hurt the feelings of those who have no love of their life yet." She said with a pout.

Shell came over, water dripping from his dark hair into his eyes. He coughed, and looked at the young trio in front of him. "Could I talk to you all someplace warmer, drier, and possibly more comfortable?" he asked.

Fabala's eyes darkened considerably, and her dark skin contracted a rosy hue. She caught Nissa's eye as she lowered hers, and the blonde nodded. "Let's go into the guest sitting room, and we can talk." She hugged Fabala closely. "And you need dry close, Fabi, if you're going to stay together." She said. Shell sent her a sideways look as he held the plaid umbrella up.

"Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the Palace.

"I guess we shall." Fabala said quietly.


End file.
